


Где прячется мой демон

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [6]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Джона есть скрытые демоны… И явные.





	Где прячется мой демон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where My Demons Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273596) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Ты же понимаешь: предполагалось, что я буду демоном, — да, приятель?  
  
— Не называй меня «приятель», приятель, — оскорбляется Джон и полушутя фыркает себе в лицо.  
  
Демонический Константин возводит горящие красным глаза к небесам, будто в неуместном притворном религиозном порыве.  
  
— Так чего ради ты призвал меня в бар в три часа утра, папочка? — игриво спрашивает самодовольный демон. Ублюдок.  
  
Глаза Джона сужаются, когда он хватает демона за галстук, притягивает к себе и целует с оттенённым вкусом виски отчаянием.  
  
— А, это, — бормочет демон в горячую человеческую кожу. — Самобичевание в наилучшем проявлении, да, Константин?  
  
— Заткнись.


End file.
